chroniclesofalexstraszafandomcom-20200215-history
Melona
Melona is a draenei who appears only in Tails of Azeroth series. She is one of three daughters of Daemia and a niece of Sironas and Alyniss. She appears to be the middle sister. Appearance Melona's figure is much like her mother's, boasting large breasts. Conversely, her skin is a much darker blue bordering on purple. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail for the duration of her appearance in Blue is Better and brown in color. Melona's clothing seems designed to show off her stomach and keep her breasts covered, though does little to hide their size. She wears a teal-colored shirt with a high neckline and a golden pattern which runes across it. Her shirt covers her arms a few inches above her elbow and leaves her stomach and lower back exposed. Melona wears brown trousers with blue sections that sport golden trails running through them. Personality Not a great deal of Melona's personality comes through in the game, though it is clear that she enjoys sex as much as her sisters and mother, participating in various interactions with Alexander throughout the game as well as playing with herself. She seems to enjoy teasing her sister both in and out of the bedroom, though it looks more like a family bonding than a true resentment. Melona dreams of becoming an actress, although it remains unclear whether she intends to star in adult movies or in regular ones. Melona seems slightly less open about her sexual life than Elena, at least in the presence of her mother. Despite this, when it actually comes to sex, Melona shows a more active side in comparison to her sister, perhaps even inclining more towards a dominant rather than submissive role. Relationships Family Melona appears to still view her mother very much as her mother rather than a fellow adult, in her presence trying to avoid specifying the type of films she stars in. As for her younger sister, Melona seems to enjoy playfully teasing Elena both in front of others and during sex. Her relationships to Luxia and her aunts are not particularly expressed in the game. Alexander Melona seems to trust Alexander, asking him to help with her audition despite only having met him the day before and offering him sex the night before. Hemet and the Paladin Melona is keen to impress Hemet in order to start her acting career, attending his auditions on the second floor of the village inn. Her relationship to her Paladin co-star is unclear and likely more professional than affectionate. History Tails of Azeroth Blue is Better Melona is the first of the draenei family to be encountered in Blue is Better, as she meets Alexander on the second floor of the inn, while auditioning for a film of Hemet's. Later she is seen with the rest of her immediate family welcoming Alexander to their house. Shortly after, she will invite Alexander to have some fun together if he wanders into her room that night. Melona's next appearance comes after Alexander fixes the shower and then reports to her mother. She takes Alexander back to the inn for another audition, this time together with him and the Paladin. Later that day, she offers Alexander a spot in her card game with Elena, after which they three have sex. On the final day of Blue is Better, Melona is found engaging in sexual role-play with Elena, which Alexander joins in soon after. Later, Melona can be seen playing cards with her younger sister. Trivia * Melona's name is obviously a play on the word "melon". Melons are particularly large fruit and are often used to describe enormously big breasts - such as those of Melona. * Melona is likely the middle sister, given her slightly more adult attitude than Elena, but slightly less so than Luxia. It can also be hinted by the fact that she is currently searching for a job as an actress, while Elena does not have one at all and Luxia seems to have been a bounty hunter for quite a long time, as well as the fact that Melona shares a room with Elena, while Luxia has her own. Category:Draenei Category:Major characters Category:Tails of Azeroth characters Category:Blue is Better characters Category:Female characters Category:Daemia's estate Category:Adult movie actresses